


Mission Debrief

by TigerLily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint have a unique way of debriefing after missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Debrief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



Clint leaned against the door frame of Phil’s office toying with the gold chain that hung around his neck. It was where he kept the ring Phil had given him months before. He cleared his throat. 

Phil looked up from the file he had been reading and softly remarked, “It looks like you had an eventful night.”

“You could say that,” Clint drawled as he walked in and sprawled into the chair in front of Phil’s desk with a tiny wince he hoped Phil didn’t see.

Phil caught the wince, but didn’t call Clint on it. He knew from experience that his lover would eventually tell him what caused the wince. He also noted that Clint had lost his shirt and tie, but managed to hold onto his suit jacket. “So it’s save to say the other guy got the worst of it.”

“Maybe,” Clint said with a shrug of casual indifference. “Maybe not.”

“Were you hurt?”

“It’s just a scratch.”

“Where?”

Clint sat up and carefully removed his suit jacket not bothering to hide the wince this action caused. Low on his left side near the top of his pants was an angry red scratch about four inches long and shallow.

“Bullet?”

“Tip of a sword.”

“Only you.”

“Like you have room to talk.”

It was Phil’s turn to shrug in casual indifference. He was as bad as Clint when it came to being injured by unusual weapons. Loki’s spear readily came to mind.

“Wanna come over here and kiss it better?”

“What did I say last time about sex in the work place?” Phil asked while standing up and walking over to the door. He closed, locked and leaned back against it with his arms folded across his chest.

“Last time was two months ago,” Clint reminded Phil as he twisted in his seat so he could look Phil in the eye. “And I believe you said its fine as long as we don’t get caught.”

Phil pushed off the door and walked over to Clint. Leaning down he cupped Clint’s face and drew the younger man into a soft yet demanding kiss.


End file.
